


为什么私人房间里会有BT出现

by Salmon_tin



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Cunt Boy, Other, Rape, Tentacles
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_tin/pseuds/Salmon_tin
Summary: 辛苦送货的Sam并没有在私人房间里得到休息，而是被BT的触手紧紧缠住。
Relationships: BT/Sam Porter Bridges
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	为什么私人房间里会有BT出现

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次写同人，写得太烂了对不起，绞尽脑汁写了篇自己想看的BTXSam，Sam是cunt boy没有鸡，我也不知道为啥私人房间里会有BT，主要就是图一乐。（这个是上半段，下半段在写）

这些刺激使Sam感到头晕目眩，他没有想到会变成这样，或者说他从来没想到过私人房间里会出现BT。之前他只是在瞌睡中梦到了一个BT，在被那个人形BT抓住后他用力地蹬了几下脚便从小睡中醒来了，可这次不一样。

Sam像往常一样回到了他的私人房间里，卸下货物的他立刻把自己摔在那张极窄的床上，尽量地舒展开四肢并闭上眼。传奇送货员的每一单都是如此劳累，他的困意不仅来自背上与肩上满载的货物，最让他担心的是那些看不见的手和它们带来的焦油。

也许是这次派送太过艰辛，醒来时他感觉喉咙干燥地蠕动着，像是黏在一起，稍微动动喉头也分离不开。出于好心，桌上摆放着他上一单送到节点城的啤酒，而不是平时的运动饮料，他拿起一罐在手里仔细看着。虽然Sam有轻微的酒精过敏，但现在显然不是考虑这件事的时候了，现在他要做的事只有一个：打开这罐啤酒，把它喝掉。啤酒的味道比想象中的要好的多，处于缺水状态的他喝光了桌上的五瓶啤酒，同时酒精过敏让他的脸上迅速泛出不自然的，红润的颜色，他感到脸上开始出现轻微的像燃烧一样的感觉，温热而迅捷，这种感觉从他的脸颊蔓延到后脑，钻进他的大脑中。

温热的感觉从头部蔓延到全身，虽然Sam身上只穿了一件轻薄的背心，但他却热得额头冒汗，他脱下了那件背心，准备用冲洗身体来驱走这股热潮。微凉的水从顶上砸在他的身上，顺着他肩膀上泛红的肌肉和血红的勒痕流下，在水流冲过他发红的乳头时突然被刺激地清醒了些，轻轻的发出了哼声。水流带着汗水和焦油流向他脚下的出水口。

Sam坐在那里，闭上眼享受着水流的冲洗，直到脚下的异常惊扰了他，他猛地睁开眼，看到了缠绕着地黑色触手，肉眼看起来类似章鱼却没有吸盘。那些触手快速地向上延伸，也将小腿紧紧缠住，留下焦油黑色的痕迹。他的酒劲还没有过去，只能晕乎乎的乱蹬双脚，挥手拍打着玻璃。不用想就知道这没有任何用处，焦油和触手越来越多，几乎裹住了他胸腔以下的皮肤，他想用力的蹬开，却只是像在空气里蹬了一脚，只不过是把气体替换成焦油和触手。

触手强硬地钻进了Sam的两瓣阴唇中间，焦油也顺着那条小缝流过他的嫩肉，触手磨蹭着他的阴蒂，这个举动让他更用力地夹住了腿，他尽力不让自己的性器官被刺激到，但事与愿违，触手更用力地将他的腿掰开，向上摆出一个“V”的形状。现在他受到了更加刺激的折磨，触手狠狠地绕住他的阴蒂，用力地摩擦、提拉，那个可怜的小豆现在被拉长并肿大起来，使他被刺激到的面积扩大。虽然这已经让他受不住了，但是这只是个开始，触手没有裹住他的整个胸腔，而是紧紧圈住他的胸部，像对待阴蒂一样对待他的乳头，因为没有焦油的覆盖，他能看到自己的乳头被拉长些，从嫩粉色变成了较深的艳红色，与白嫩的乳肉形成对比，除此之外还有两根较细的触手戳刺着乳头，想要钻入他的乳孔，进入他的乳房。

醉醺醺的Sam已经完全无力反抗，四肢被触手缠住、拉开，他感到自己的上臂和腿部开始麻痹，触手的缠绕使血管受到压迫，本来白嫩的皮肤在缺血与焦油的衬托下泛着冷白色。但他的阴部却是红润的，他的阴道口被一根较粗触手顶开，随后大量的触手顺着穴口的缝隙蔓延进来，把本来就不好受的穴更狠地撑开。如果有人站在这里，看到他大张着的双腿，一定能数出那个一般男人没有的器官里插进了多少根触手。

其余的触手向Sam的后面出发，抽打着他的臀部，使那堆丰满圆润软肉颤抖起来，每抽一下便留下一条沾着焦油的红痕。他被疼痛激得颤抖，从前面的阴道口喷射出一些透明无色的粘稠液体，挂在玻璃上。触手顺着股沟找到了他后面的小洞，洞口被快感和痛感刺激得一开一合，他不像是受害者，反而像一个想把触手吸进自己后穴的娼妓。虽然后面的小洞他只是自己偷偷抚慰过几次，紧致的程度远超过前面的阴道，但是前面高潮时喷出的液体已经流到了后穴穴口，触手上的焦油也减少了摩擦力，于是几根触手缠在一起打开了他的穴口，毫无阻拦地塞进他的肠道。

下面的两个穴都被撑开，触手向其中注入了大量的液体，焦油和触手让Sam的肚子鼓胀得像怀胎六月的孕妇，后穴挤压着前面的阴道，压迫感使他更加无法忍受想要排出异物的想法，可这时更严重的事出现了：他刚才所喝下的啤酒似乎已经来到他的膀胱，并且在被压迫神经的情况下涨大起来。现在再想不该喝那么多酒已经晚了，他感到自己的尿道口微张，肌肉马上就要不受神经控制并把尿排出。

这位传奇送货员突然想起自己的尿液可以驱散BT，Sam打算放下羞耻心直接把尿放出，至少这要比被触手干屁股干到虚脱要好，他是这样想的。不过触手还是先他一步，将一根较细的触手顺着那个极小的洞口钻了进去，堵住了他逃离噩梦的希望。触手还贴心地把他的嘴用一根粗大的触手填满，防止他用咬舌而得到血液的方法来攻击BT。

Sam全身能用于性交的洞口被全部堵住，遭受着非人的性侵，他却忍不住双眼上翻，扩张与互相挤压给他带来的快感几乎使他失去意识，也许触手和焦油会把他的两个穴撑得再也合不上，也许触手在模拟性交的动作里并不能获得快感，但是他的全身已经成为触手的容器，在被触手侵犯的快感里不停高潮。


End file.
